(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus
(ii) Related Art
A cleaning blade has hitherto been used as a cleaner that removes residual toner and the like from a surface of an image bearing member, such as a photoconductor, in a copying machine, a printer, and a facsimile using an electrophotographic system.